Ulrich Noethen
Ulrich Noethen (born Ulrich Schmidt 18 November 1959, Munich, Germany) is a German actor, who appeared in many movies and TV films Ulrich was born in 1959, and was the youngest of his 5 brothers. His father was a priest. He grew up in Bavaria, in Neu-Ulm, later he moved to Augsburg and studied at Gymnasium bei St. Anna. He went to Law School, but eventually he gave up and went to State University of Music and Performing Arts Stuttgart. His first performance was on the stage of Freiburg Theatre (1985), later moving to Köln, and eventually to Staatliche Schauspielbühnen Berlin (Berlin State theatre). His best best performances were in Faust, Twelfth Night, Death and the Devil, Britannicus, Böhmen am Meer, etc. After the theatre closed, Ulrich began to star in TV and movies. Ulrich played Heinrich Himmler twice, in Der Untergang and Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler. Prior to that, he portrayed in the 2000 film Bonhoeffer: Agent of Grace Hans von Dohnányi, who was Justus von Dohnányi's grandfather. Noethen has won various awards for his acting, including the German Film Award, the Bavarian Film Award, the Adolf Grimme Award and the Golden Camera. He is married to actress Friederike Wagner. They have a daughter, Camilla. Filmography *''Oh Boy!'' (2011) .... (post production) *D''ie Unsichtbare'' (2011) .... Kaspar Friedmann *''Hindenburg'' (2011) .... Kapitän Lehmann *''Von Mäusen und Lügen'' (2011) .... Dr. Arnold Fischer *''Der Mann mit dem Fagott'' (2011) .... Rudi Jürgens *''Henri 4'' (2010) .... Charles IX *''Trau' niemals deinem Chef'' (2010) .... Oskar Moedebeck *''Marie Brand und das mörderische Vergessen'' (2009) .... Professor Jacobsen *''Erntedank. Ein Allgäukrimi'' (2009) .... Günter Hartmann *''Meine Tochter und der Millionär'' (2009) .... Moritz von Wrede *''Starker Abgang, Ein'' (2008) .... Arzt *''Schattenwelt'' (2008) .... Bernd Widmer *''Süden und das Geheimnis der Königin'' (2008) .... Tabor Süden *''Süden und der Luftgitarrist'' (2008) .... Tabor Süden *''Was wenn der Tod uns scheidet?'' (2008) .... Joachim Hellweg *''Enklare liv, Ett'' (2008) .... Peter Hoffman *''Teufelsbraten'' (2007) .... Vater *''Mein Führer - Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler'' (2007) .... Heinrich Himmler *''Fliehendes Pferd, Ein'' (2007) .... Helmut Halm *''Silberhochzeit'' (2006) .... Heinz *''TKKG und die rätselhafte Mind-Machine'' (2006) .... Herr Manek *''Bummm!'' (2006) .... Roland Spatz *''Schiller'' (2005) .... Buchhändler Schwan *''Patriarchin, Die'' (2005) .... Bent Peerson *''Luftbrücke - Nur der Himmel war frei, Die'' (2005) .... Axel Kielberg *''Polly Blue Eyes'' (2005) .... Herbert *''Ausgerechnet Weihnachten'' (2005) .... Carl *''Bibi Blocksberg und das Geheimnis der blauen Eulen'' (2004) .... Bernhard Blocksberg *''Downfall'' (2004) .... Reichsführer SS Heinrich Himmler *''Warum läuft Herr V. Amok?'' (2004) .... Herr V. *''Jargo'' (2004) .... Schuldirektor *''Mörderische Elite'' (2004) .... Klee *''Boxer und die Friseuse, Der'' (2004) .... Fränki Laue *''Kammerflimmern'' (2004) .... Prof. Olivari *''Sams in Gefahr'' (2003) .... Bruno Taschenbier *''Geheime Geschichten'' (2003) .... *''Fliegende Klassenzimmer, Das'' (2003) .... Dr. Johann 'Justus' Bökh *''Francisca'' (2002) .... Helmut Busch/Bruno Müller *''Adoptivkind, Das'' (2002) .... *''Väter'' (2002) .... Nico Ellermann *''Bibi Blocksberg'' (2002) .... Bernhard Blocksberg *''Rote Jacke, Die'' (2002) .... *''Meine polnische Jungfrau'' (2001) .... Eugen Schafmeyer *''Sams, Das'' (2001) .... Herr Taschenbier *''Rätsel des blutroten Rubins, Das'' (2001) .... Professor Planitz *''Vera Brühne'' (2001) .... Oberstaatsanwalt Böck *''Bonhoeffer: Agent of Grace'' (2000) .... Hans Von Dohnanyi *''Gripsholm'' (2000) .... Kurt *''Viehjud Levi'' (1999) .... Ingenieur Kohler *''Bangkok - Ein Mädchen verschwindet'' (1999) .... Sven Arnhold *''Beresina oder Die letzten Tage der Schweiz'' (1999) .... Dr. Alfred Waldvogel *''Grüne Wüste'' (1999) .... Detlef *''Beckmann und Markowski - Gehetzt'' (1999) .... Rablonski *''Busenfreunde 2 - Alles wird gut!'' (1998) .... Bernhard *''Skorpion, Der'' (1997) .... Arno Jürging *''Mein ist die Rache'' (1997) .... Girres *''Comedian Harmonists'' (1997) .... Harry Frommermann *''Joy Fieldings Mörderischer Sommer'' (1997) .... Steffen *''Busenfreunde'' (1997) .... Bernhard *''Parkhausmörder, Der'' (1996) .... Jochen Stein *''Lautlose Schritte'' (1996) .... Henry Stöver *''Ausbruch, Der'' (1996) .... Wolfgang Brand *''Dicke Freunde'' (1995) .... *''Tatort - Frau Bu lacht'' (1995) .... Dr. Zimmer *''Partner, Die'' (1995) .... *''Rosa Roth - Die Gedanken sind frei'' (2003) .... Ralf Vorburg *''Verbrechen des Professor Capellari: Mord und Musik, Die'' (2003) .... *''Zwei Brüder - Tod im See'' (2000) .... Ludwig Hellmann *''Tatort - Money! Money!'' (1998) .... Nat Dorsey *''Sperling und das Loch in der Wand'' (1996) .... Herr Krause Videos Category:Actors